narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuka Unmei/CoD
A leading member of the promising new generation of the Unmei Clan, along with her younger brother Katsu Unmei, Shizuka is currently one of the most highly respected kunoichi in Konohagakure. With several years as a jōnin under her belt and plenty of successful missions, most believe that Shizuka still yet has a very bright future ahead of her. With a heated sibling rivalry helping to fuel her motivation, Shizuka is more than prepared to meet the high exceptions that Konohagakure and the Unmei have placed on her. Appearance Often described as "the pretty girl with silver hair" by those that don't know her name, Shizuka has been known to draw the attention of men all over the village. Her waist length hair and slim figure are often seen as quite desirable traits, and her deep blue eyes are capable of captivating those that gaze too deep. Shizuka spends a notable amount of time in the morning brushing her hair, ensuring that it is free of knots and each strand is flowing freely. In addition to an abundance of time being spent by Shizuka attending to her hair, Shizuka also takes great care of her skin. Shizuka has been known to frequent Konohagakure's hot springs in addition to spending a lot of her spare money on cosmetic products. Shizuka even goes through the trouble of trying to eliminate her tan lines by tanning in private. Though Shizuka would be quick to claim that she doesn't do very much to upkeep her appearance, anyone with a general understanding of how she utilizes her spare time would know this claim to be completely false. Though she indeed spends a lot of time and effort on maintaining her physical appearance, Shizuka's daily attire is surprisingly quite simplistic. Shizuka's favorite top is a simple dark blue string halter top, made from a light but durable fabric that has become a common choice for shinobi in recent years. Shizuka also wears a short black skirt with a slit down one side over a pair of black shorts, another common clothing choice for kunoichi. Shizuka also wears standard shinobi combat shoes like a majority of the ninja in Konoha. Very few parts of Shizuka's plain attire stand out with even the bandages and shuriken holder on her leg seem to be rather generic. The only two things that stand out on Shizuka are her crimson red nail polish, carefully painted on each nail, and the small white star tattoo on her upper left arm. The tattoo is representative of her Unmei heritage, the for point star being the clan's symbol for destiny. She opted to get the clan symbol permanently etched on her body rather than simply wearing a necklaces with the Unmei star, as Shizuka believes this is a great showing of her dedication to the Unmei. Personality Shizuka is not as materialistic as her tedious upkeep of her appearance would typically lead one to believe. Shizuka often goes out of her way to be generous, sacrificing her hard earned money for purposes somethings as trivial as putting a smile on a stranger's face. This trait is something Shizuka procured from being close to her mother, who shares a similar kindness. As a child Shizuka was constantly told about how important it is to be nice to everyone and show kindness whenever possible. These teachings stuck with Shizuka and as a result she has grown into a rather generous young woman. This trait is in complete contrast with her brother's often selfish tendencies, causing conflict between the two when Katsu believes Shizuka's generosity is unwarranted. Others in the village have a much more positive reaction to Shizuka's kindness. Most people appreciate Shizuka's kindness and have a rather high opinion of her because of it. People within Konohagakure view Shizuka as a pleasant and dependable young woman as well as a admirable kunoichi. Unfortunately, despite her constant showings of generosity, Shizuka isn't quite the model of kindness many people make her out to be. Though Shizuka genuinely believes it best to be kind to others her demeanor is much more serious than one may expect. As a well known shinobi Shizuka believes she is a roll model for younger and lower ranked shinobi and must maintain a sense of professionalism. This isn't always easy for Shizuka, as she has a tendency to get upset over trivial things. She tends to get upset whenever her skin or hair is damaged in the slightest way, which is unfortunately nearly unavoidable in the life of a shinobi. Shizuka has been known to sometimes even throw childlike tantrums when her appearance is severely damaged, whether it be her hair, face, cloths or skin. Many people find this behavior to be extremely bizarre. The rigorous upkeep of her appearance seems strange to most but many simply pass this behavior off as something typical of single young women like Shizuka. This is not the case when Shizuka complains about blemishes on her appearance in the middle of a combat situation. This obviously goes beyond what one may expect from a young woman and baffles those that witness it. Shizuka's obsession on her looks stems once again from the ideas she obtained in her younger days alongside her mother. After reading countless fairy tales, Shizuka has become a hopeless romantic. She believes that she could meet her true love at any moment and the idea has yet to die in her mind, as it does with most girls. Though Shizuka is prone to displays of emotion that sometimes make her seem childish, she possesses a ruthless efficiency when in combat. Some have compared Shizuka's emotions to a light switch, turning off whenever the situation demands it and back on whenever the job is done. This may not necessarily be a unique trait among kunoichi or even shinobi, but the suddenness with which Shizuka undergoes these emotional shifts is quite extreme. More often than not these changes in demeanor are premature and Shizuka suddenly becomes concerned more with her hair or attire than the mission at hand, but she quickly snaps back to deal with the ongoing situation. The opinions on Shizuka's emotional shifts vary, but most believe Shizuka to be extremely focused in combat as her track record of success speaks for itself. Shizuka has always been close with her mother and the influence of their time spent together has done much to shape Shizuka's personality, as has the siblings rivalry with her younger brother Katsu. Despite growing apart from her mother in more recent years and constantly at odds with her brother, family is very important to Shizuka and her loyalty to the Unmei clan is every bit as fierce as her brother's. Shizuka thought it best to show that loyalty by having the clan's symbol tattooed onto her left arm, rather than simply wearing a necklace like a majority of the clan's shinobi. Shizuka knows the history of the Unmei clan as good as anyone else in the clan and is more than willing to discuss it with those who do not know it. Though they both have extensive knowledge for the history of their clan, Shizuka views the past much differently than her brother. While Katsu views that past as a model of what the Unmei should strive for, Shizuka views the past as a lesson full of mistakes that must not be repeated. History Shizuka was the first child of Saki Unmei and Isamu Unmei and happened to have the good fortune of following the first generation of the Unmei Clan to not see a major war in over two hundred years. Unfortunately, despite the fact there had not been a major conflict within the shinobi world since the Fourth Great Ninja War, roughly thirty years prior to Shizuka's birth, violence was still prevalent and death was still something shinobi faced on a regular basis. Shizuka was hardly two years old when her father Isamu was killed during one of his missions, leaving Saki alone with Shizuka and their then unborn second child. Though Shizuka's memories of her father are vague and clouded, Shizuka clearly remembers the devastating effect his death had on her mother. Fortunately, the other members of the Unmei clan provided an excellent support system for the grieving widow and her young daughter. Thanks to their clan Shizuka's family managed to get through the struggles and a short while after Shizuka's brother Katsu was born. With a new sibling to occupy her time, Saki wasn't able to give as much attention to her daughter, so Shizuka began seeking attention from other members of the Unmei clan. Many members of the Unmei were shinobi, as the clan had primarily been a shinobi clan for many centuries. Due to her adventurous nature, Shizuka found herself following younger members of the Unmei clan as they went to train and enjoyed secretly watching them display their abilities. It wasn't long until Shizuka confessed to her mother that she wanted to become a shinobi. Though her mother wasn't the least bit surprised, she was hesitant at first, having already lost a husband to the profession. In addition if Shizuka joined the ranks of Konohagakure's shinobi, it was more than likely that Katsu would follow. Eventually, Shizuka won over her mother and was enrolled in the ninja academy. Shizuka was seen as a natural when it came to her time at the academy. She excelled at everything right from the start and thank to some additional training from elder members of the Unmei clan, Shizuka quickly rose to the top of her class and stayed there. Not only was Shizuka an excellent student, but she got along with a majority of her classmates. She was a prime choice whenever a partner was needed and she became a minor celebrity among her peers. Saki was extremely proud of her daughter and was elated when Shizuka managed to graduate the academy at the age of eight, something typically achieved by only the brightest of academy students. Shizuka's career as a shinobi started off strong and by the time she graduated her younger brother Katsu had begun to follow a similar path, though without being quite as friendly with the other students. As a Genin, Shizuka was paired with two other members of the Unmei clan and their sensei was a Jonin from the Unmei clan, a long standing tradition for the Unmei. Shizuka began training with the Unmei's hidden technique, Hikarichūden and quickly learned to utilize the technique in combat. Not long after that, Shizuka began training with Lightning Release. While training with chakra natures, Shizuka began to pull further ahead of her teammates as she began mastering the basics of Lightning Release several months quicker than she expected to. On missions, with the exception of her constant complaints towards damaged hair and cloths, Shizuka's performances were flawless and she out shined her teammates constantly. Due to the rapid growth of Shizuka's abilities, she was eventually awarded the rank of Chunin at the young age of thirteen. Shizuka's incredible gun of success continued during her years as a Chunin. She strung together an impressive run of successful B-rank and A-rank missions and was noted for not receiving a single injury the entire time. At the same time, her younger brother Katsu was traveling his own road to success as a genin, just as Shizuka had done. Shizuka aided in her brother's training with many sparring sessions to help her brother hone his skills. Over time these sparring sessions grew more and more competitive but for awhile it seemed to bring the two Unmei siblings closer together. Shizuka was well aware that Katsu intended to surpass her one day and was pleased that she was seen as the gold standard in the eyes of her brother. Unfortunately the rivalry would ultimately drive the siblings apart as Katsu eventually felt resentment towards Shizuka for the shadow she had cast on him for his entire life. Not surprisingly Shizuka's ability as a shinobi eventually reached a level beyond that of even a Chunin. In addition to excelling at all the fundamentals, Shizuka had the Unmei's hidden technique, Lightning Release and now Water Release at her disposal, making her one of the most well rounded kunoichi in Konohagakure. With her superior ability once again separating her from her peers by leaps and bounds Shizuka was awarded the rank of Jonin at the age of sixteen. Many members of the Unmei clan praised Shizuka, as she became a Jonin quicker than any kunoichi from the Unmei Clan before her. Unfortunately, Shizuka noticed that Katsu didn't seem too thrilled about her new rank. Katsu's negative emotions became clear during a sparring session shortly after Shizuka's promotion. Shortly into the session it became evident to Shizuka that Katsu was intending to strike her and cause physical harm. Things escalated as Shizuka became increasingly frustrated with her brother's actions and as a result she stabbed Katsu. Though the wound wasn't life threatening, Katsu was left with a scar from the ordeal. Since the unfortunate sparring accident, Shizuka and Katsu remain relatively civil with one another, minus the typical brother and sister bickering, but their relationship was severely damaged. Shizuka had been oblivious to the negative emotions her brother held towards, the result of Katsu being overcome with pride. Shizuka's mother Saki did her best to explain that Katsu was only going to tolerate being in her shadow for so long before attempting to break out. Shizuka has spent several years as a Jonin now and had led many successful missions in that time period. She has been regarded as a model kunoichi within Konohagakure and is well liked among her peers and other villagers. Shizuka remains close with her mother Saki and has been known to help with the children of the Unmei clan, attempting to repay them for the assistance they provided her family when they were in need. Shizuka has considered becoming for a sensei for a team of genin, but for now has not taken on the responsibility. Shizuka has made small attempts to patch the relationship between her and Katsu, but their remains a divide between them, partially thanks to a lack of personality traits in common. Despite many uncertainties, Shizuka remains optimistic about the future, for her, Katsu, the Unmei clan and all of Konohagakure. She is often hear quoting an old saying of the Unmei; "While our destiny is uncertain, we will embrace it with open arms and guide our future towards the light." Abilities Water Release Shizuka began training with Water Release shortly before achieving the rank of Jōnin. Though progress wasn't as quick as she would have liked, Shizuka did manage to master a wide array of Water Release techniques within her first year of training. A majority of the techniques are excellent for mid range combat and immobilizing enemies, though Shizuka can only perform her most powerful Water Release techniques when an adequate source of water is available. With Water Release and Lightning Release being a natural combo in combat, it didn't take long for Shizuka to start using her two chakra natures in conjunction with one another. Using her Water Release, Shizuka is able to make her opponents more susceptible to her Lightning Release ninjutsu. Whether this is done with wide area of effect techniques, or more precise methods, anyone that engages Shizuka in combat better be prepared for this combat tested combination of ninjutsu. Lightning Release Shizuka has possessed Lightning Release chakra since birth, as has her brother Katsu, and therefore she is most proficient with this particular chakra nature. Having trained with her Lightning Release from a very early age, Shizuka has mastered a wide variety of techniques and has also become quite adept at streaming her Lightning Release chakra through her ninja tools, therefore greatly augmenting their range and damage output. Shizuka's most common implementation of her Lightning Release is simply streaming it through her shuriken in order to penetrate enemy defenses. Shizuka has also been known to use her Lightning Release in combination with her Water Release techniques. This combo is extremely useful for targeting a wide area and incapacitating multiple enemies at once. Unmei Hidden Technique The Unmei Hidden Technique, known as Hikarichūdan, has been around for over two hundred years and continues to be a valuable tool for the shinobi of the Unmei Clan. The simple ability utilizes chakra to refract light in order to drastically increase the user's elusiveness in battle. Shizuka has become one of the very few female members of the Unmei Clan to master the ability, having practiced it relentlessly since the beginning of her ninja training. Though many believe her younger brother Katsu's technique is on par with Shizuka's, the siblings are both well aware that Shizuka is better at using the technique, as she can cast the technique to protect her allies in combat as well as herself. Though she doesn't use Hikarichūdan offensively like her brother, she is still an expert at using the ability to set up quick victories on her unsuspecting and often unfortunate opponents. Summoning Technique A select few members of the Unmei Clan are given the summoning contract with the Owls of Kenja, a clan of shinobi owls that have been allied with the Unmei Clan since the Era of Warring States. The owls posses incredibly sharp senses and are ideal for reconnaissance and observation. For this reason the owls are most commonly used for scouting out potentially dangerous areas and providing their summoners with detailed information about the target area. The owls typically relay this information by regurgitation a small scroll after using pulses of chakra to inscribe the kanji while the scroll is still in their stomachs. Though recon is their primary role, some owls can be summoned to aid the summoner in combat. These owls can be used to detect hidden enemies as well as drop various types of explosives from above. As a last resort, these owls can also utilize their razor sharp claws to attack a target, often allowing the summoner to take advantage of the created opening. Trivia * The name "Unmei" roughly translates to "destiny" in Japanese. *Image colored by Dedmnwalkn88. Quotes Category:Shinobi Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Female Category:Characters